titusfandomcom-20200213-history
Arctos
Arctos is the longest and most faithful servent of Ventis; Leader of the Dark Winds. He is completely made of stone and was created at the end of the prehistoric era. Before he was 'born' he was a slab of rock in the prehistoric era. One day, a metero crashed in close proximity of the rock. When it crashed, outcame the evil creature Ventis. Ventis turned and saw that the impact from the meteor had started molding the slab of rock. After getting an idea, he used his powers to create an earthquake that molded the rock into a gargoyle. After he was sculpted, Ventis fueled him with dark winds to where he became animated. Being the first member of the Legion of Dark Followers, he became Ventis's second in command. Suprising to many, Arctos has never thought about how he is artificial life. He has never had any thought but about how he to serve his dark master. If he ever stopped thinking about only how to serve his master, he would die because that is his only purpose. That is how he died the first time. When Ventis sent him on a mission to get intel from the alien Ettera, he was told about how he has never lived and that serving his master is not a way to live, because he can never do anything else. This broke Arctos, making him think that he could do so much more, that his purpose maybe wasn't to serve, but to live. When Arctos thought about it, he fell solid, imobile with no more life force. Arctos was dead for two years. During the time Titus was age 15-17. When Arctos returned, he never thought a thought unrelated to his master again, with learning his purpose and place in the world, to be a slave. Arctos, like Ventis, has never teamed up with other supervillians. It is the goal of him and Ventis to start a new 'Golden Age' where humans are nolonger on top but instead are lowley primates used as slaves. They believe that by killing Titus, Hope and other human heroes, their race would fall to pieces because they couldn't survive. Arctos and Ventis has learned in his long life that he was very wrong. He once had Titus, Theseus,Hope, and Notre Fin, all trapped and under his command with no way out. Ventis was defeated by the combined forces of Fear, Desmond, Lord Quazar, Towelman, Ettera, and The Link, and humans, Jerry and Martha, all brought together by the likes of Zig. After a long rough battle, Lord Quazar designed a one time use device that would twist back time so the heroes wouldn't be followers of Ventis anymore. Being made of solid rock, Arctos can't naturally die. He can sink into the ground using the life force that Ventis gave him, and transport anywhere he wants on the Earth in a matter of minutes. His wings allow him flight, and he carries two chained maces which he uses as weapons. His unconventional want to serve Ventis makes him dangerous because he is willing to do anything to make his master satisfied.